The Boredom of Sirius Black
by icantdeletethisaccountargh
Summary: What happened next, Sirius refused to admit to any soul- living or ghost- and Lily was silenced with a few galleons and some not-so-dignified begging- Just a bit of goofy banter between Sirius and Lily


Lily Evans could be said to be many things by many different people. To Peter, she was brilliant and patient and held a status of near godliness for dating James Potter.

To Remus, she was the kindest being to walk the planet with the biggest heart he'd ever known a person to possess.

To James, she was a step above perfection- every good thing under the sun with a handful of firecrackers and a pinch of sassiness.

To Professor McGonagall, Lily Evans was well deserved of her appointment of Head Girl as she was moral and just and always on top of things.

To the disgruntled fourth years in detention, she had a stick up her arse and needed to understand their need to sneak out for a bit of midnight fun.

To Sirius Black, Lily Evans was all these things. She was clever and kind and upheld the rules and could sass anyone that provoked her. She was hot to boot. The only problem Sirius had with his best mate's girl was her seeming inability to let go and have all the fun in the world. She _never _had fun. She was a fun sucker. She stole James and told him to do his homework. She made everyone _miserable_.

Ok, so maybe due to his copious amounts of boredom at that exact moment he _may_ be exaggerating a tiny bit. So what if she had talked them all out of class so that they could sneak down to Hogsmeade? And who _cared_ if she was the one that had spiked the punch after Gryffindor's first Quidditch win of the season?

The point of the matter was that Lily was not entertaining him at that precise second and Sirius was _bored out of his mind_.

"How much longer?" he moaned pitifully. There was no meaning to life. Very slowly, his head slid from his hand, stretching his cheek painfully, until his forehead smacked the table with a _thunk_. Lily didn't grace him with her usual exasperated sigh. Was she even paying attention? How rude! Grey eyes peaked up in time for a magazine to thwack him over the head.

"I told you we'd come get you when he got back. You don't have to hang out here if you're just going to whine," Lily said. She unrolled her magazine and leaned back into the couch. Sirius pulled himself up from his slumped position over the coffee table to brood next to her.

"I do not whine. I'm _bored_." Merlin, did he have to spell everything out for the woman. He was a growing boy, he needed stimulation! It really wasn't his fault that he was stuck in the Head's common room with Lily instead of having _fun_ up in the Gryffindor tower. If he didn't wait for James to return from Quidditch practice too than they'd get caught up in snogging and forget that they were supposed to be hanging out with _him_.

"Why don't you… I don't know- go turn some of James' things pink or something. That ought to cheer you up."

A fond smile pulled at his lips. Yeah, that usually did the trick. Sirius jumped from the couch and disappeared into James' bedroom, emerging fifteen minutes later with an all-too satisfied smirk on his face. Lily smiled right back at him. She had probably only planted the suggestion in his head as payback for James charming her orange juice that morning. Too bad it hadn't taken nearly enough time. Sirius leaned over the back of the couch to press his cheek to Lily's, effectively stopping her from going back to her reading.

"Lily Lil Lil Lil Lilykins. Lily-pumpkin dear. Lily, my one and only lo-"

"You're _not_ dying any part of me _pink_ Sirius Black or I will hex you into next week," Lily said forcefully. The fun-sucker.

"But you saaaiiid," he countered smartly. Hey, he never claimed to be the articulate, regal figure that so many seemed to think him. And she did say! Lily pushed her head into his until her unnaturally hard skull dug into the soft part above his ear. Sirius pulled back indignantly and hopped over the couch to sit tight against her side. "It was your idea."

"I don't count as 'James' things.'" Well, that's what _she_ thought. Sirius fingered the end of Lily's skirt absentmindedly. It would look _good_ pink. It might even match those pink eyebrows that she didn't know she had. If she was lucky, it would even match the suspiciously pink hue her long braid was taking on. Girls liked pink, didn't they? Sirius thought she looked brilliant, but that could just be the pride of his handiwork talking.

"I think you would look good with some color- you're so pale," he said and poked her knee. Lily swatted his hand away. She still wasn't entertaining him enough.

Maybe if he tugged on her hair a bit… Nope, nothing.

Maybe if he prodded her magazine so that the words flashed brightly… She flipped the page as if everything was normal.

Maybe if he nudged her ankles up with his foot and let her heels fall back down heavily… Not a word.

Maybe if he tried to tickle her side just so...

Lily gave Sirius a good hard _smack_ across the leg with a shriek. "Sirius Black what on Earth has gotten into you?" she yelled. Sirius twisted so that he could flop dramatically across her disappointingly-not-pink skirt. Despite her best efforts to stand or push him off or reach her wand on the table, he didn't move. "How in Merlin's name are you so heavy for such a skinny thing?"

"My heart is heavy with the weight of my boredom. I don't think I can go on, Lils, I really don't." Truer words had never been spoken. His eyes met with hers in a connection that he was sure Lily couldn't deny was very heated. He reached up to touch her cheek affectionately. "You'll just have to play with me."

What happened next, Sirius refused to admit to any soul- living or ghost- and Lily was silenced with a few galleons and some not-so-dignified begging.

At promptly half past eight in the evening, James Potter returned to his dormitory with every intention of spending a wonderful evening with his two favorite people. What he found, however, was a pink haired Lily and a suspiciously quiet, blue-as-a-smurf, doubled over Sirius.

* * *

><p>Pages: 3<br>Words: 1,089  
>Disclaimer: Don't own<br>Notes: I just keep shooting these out, don't I? I had a lot of fun writing this one and I've been trying out a new (_better_) writing style so let me know how it's turning out?


End file.
